


And i'll never love like I used to

by sonars



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Break Up, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry hyuck, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, platonic hyuckil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28700745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonars/pseuds/sonars
Summary: Hyuck is trying to move on from mark, It's easier said than done.this is just a bunch of dumb stuff I wrote that i randomly had the urge to write up.this is my first ever fic(?), so please go on easy on me haha
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you click on this I- wow thanks a lot haha, i'm currently just testing things out and seeing what type of writing style i have, so yes this is EXTREMELYY short jdhbdj so yeah if you have any thoughts or ideas, feel free to comment them!! <33

He misses him.

He misses him and he hates that he does. Lee Donghyuck did not spend the past 3 months in both agony and healing, just for him to still end up missing _him_. But he couldn't help it, he couldn't help looking at photos of him in his gallery, keeping every gift he's ever received from him as a reminder that there's still a small part of that boy he once loved. Donghyuck doesn't want to admit it but it's so blatantly obvious. He still loves him, he still fucking loves Mark Lee, and that's not good.


	2. jaded, faded, gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listened to sonder's album whilst I wrote the majority of whatever this isKHKDJ but yeah...it helped a lot lawl

It's at this moment it time that Donghyuck begins to ask himself the question.

Was it ever really worth it?

Well sure, Donghyuck would say falling in love with him was both the best and worst thing that had happened to him. He'd dare say it was a mistake. Love was supposed to make you feel as though you were being plunged into an infinite pool of somewhere between contentment and intimacy.. but for some reason, it just stopped feeling like that. Hyuck wasn't so sure as to what point they started to separate, but all he knows is it shattered him. Their love was like a burning flurry of fire, seemingly never-ending, hot and incandescent, indestructible if you must. But fire can always be put out...you just need a strong enough force to extinguish it....and that force kept pushing and pushing until their love was jaded...faded...and eventually

_gone._

Nothing more than a flickering splint, begging to be put out. So here they are. Ending what they have, or perhaps, what they once _had._

* * *

It's funny, you'd think that for such an important conversation, it'd require privacy and most importantly silence right?  
But hyuck _hates_ that. The silence makes it feel all the more real, it mocks him. Jeering and reminding him that the moment he's been dreading is finally here, and he can't escape, he can't run away or give up some half-assed excuse to avoid the grim reality of it all. Hyuck doesn't want the awkward silence to encapsulate the two of them as they find the right words to say to each other, he doesn't want to have to hear mark's dejected sigh as he mulls over what's just been said, or his own shaky inhale after he's finally done it.  
  
So he's decided to do this right here, where the music isn't too loud, but loud enough to drown out any awkward silences that may occur, here in the midst of dozens of other familiar faces, but even so, it still manages to feel like it's only Mark and him. Whilst this is just a regular dance for one, the other knows full well; that it'll be their last. Or maybe Mark knows deep down, and is just pretending to have no knowledge, hiding behind that facade that he's worked so hard to build; mastering it so well that even hyuck isn't even able to tell what he's thinking...at least not like he used to.  
  
"Mark, we can't keep doing this anymore"  
It's short, gets straight to get point without hiding the truth in excuses.  
"what are you talking about hyuck?" He looks genuinely confused, tilting his head to the side. If this were any other situation, he would've cooed at Mark and pinched his cheeks, but he can't this needs to be done. Their time is up. "...t-this-" his voice wavers and he silently curses himself, "Us Mark. We can't keep doing whatever _this_ is. It's not working" 


End file.
